1. Field
The present invention relates to architectures and designs of patch antenna.
2. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPatent Kind NumberCodeIssue DatePatentee52203351993 Jun. 15Huang55722221996 Nov. 5Mailandt et al.6295028B12001 Sep. 25Jonsson et al.6473040B12002 Oct. 29Nakamura7064713B22006 Jun. 20Koening7205953B22007 Apr. 17Knadle, Jr. et al.7292201B22007 Nov. 6Nagaev et al.